Reality Check
by Nikki-Karley
Summary: Sequel to Anime Much: After getting back to their world, Britni and Sayward created a worm hole, so now people from Konoha are leaking into their demensionFure SasuxNaru to be worked in


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own Sayward and Britni**

**Ok kids, I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait for this. I do have a hella lot of excuses, and they are all pretty good, for instance, I wasn't home all summer, then I had to read "A Prayer for Owen Meany" . . . the most annoying piece of crap that ever existed on this earth, started my senior year . . . so I've been a busy girl.**

**Secondly, please don't kill me for making you's wait so long and then only giving you a short chapter. Since I've been busy, I barely had time to get this much done. I was going to wait til I had at least six pages worth, but i didn't want to make you guys wait even longer.**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy the sequel to "Anime Much," I now give you**

**Reality Check**

* * *

Sayward tried to move to her left side. No, that hurt. She then turned to her right side. That also hurt. The girl then let out a sigh, which to her dismay, caused pain as well. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself. She tried to think of what she did last to cause all this pain. The last thing she remembered was seeing Naruto and Sasuke . . .

"Oh, fucking hell! We do a jutsu so we can get back here gracefully, and without causing as much pain as when we got to Konoha, but no. we arrive back home in pain and whatnot!"

"Tsk, still complaining as usual I see, and cursing just as much as ever," the familiar cold voice spoke. Sayward slightly shivered, hearing the smirk grow as he spoke.

"Stop talking so loud," Britni complained. "Gah, I have a headache." In the background, the two girls heard another voice, laughing this time. Both girls opened their eyes. They were laying next to one another. They looked at each other and then both sat up a little, however, there was no one in front of them. Britni and Sayward again looked at each other. They laid back down and tilted their heads back to see behind them, two tall looking men. Startled, the girls jumped up, causing even more pain. The two guys helped them over to their couch, then backed up. The men, weren't exactly men. They were boys, or teenagers rather. Not only that, but they were incredibly gorgeous. The taller one looked a little lanky, with pale skin and beautiful, silky black hair. The other was shorter but had a very built/sculpted body. He had golden blonde locks hanging down in his face and faint looking scars on his face. Almost whisker like . . .

"NARUTO AND SASUKE!" they both shouted at once. Despite the pain they were in, Sayward and Britni jumped off the couch to hug the two boys. Britni backed up from hugging Naruto and punched him in the shoulder.

"Douche bag! You were supposed to stay in Konoha and finish out the story line." Before he could say anything to defend himself, Sayward backed up from hugging Sasuke and spoke up.

"And what's up with you two looking so much older now that you're not animated? Not to mention also being amazingly hot!" Naruto and Sasuke smiled.

"We're fifteen now."

"And way taller than you!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde girl. She lifted her hand, meaning to back hand the boy. But as soon as she got him to flinch she put her arm down and chuckled.

"Well I see you missed us a whole lot if you waited until you's were fifteen to come see us." Naruto was ready with a comeback, he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He opened it again, but reconsidered and closed it once more. The blonde boy then pouted.

"That's not fair. You yelled at us for coming instead of do what you said, and now you yell at us for doing what you said then coming." Britni and Sayward laughed.

"That was sarcasm sweetheart," Sayward stated. She then paused for a moment. "Wait, how are you fifteen and we're still sixteen . . . we are still sixteen right?" The girl stopped for a moment and looked at her couch for a tv remote. Once she found it, she turned on the television set and turned to a news channel. In the bottom right-hand corner was the time, temperature outside, and the date, which happened to be the day after the comet passing. Sayward turned to Britni then back to Sasuke and Naruto. "I don't get it." The two boys smiled.

"It's a lot to explain," Sasuke began. "So, you two may want to sit down. The girls then backed up until the hit the couch and sat down as told.

"Ok, now don't get us wrong," Naruto started, "we missed you guys a lot. But we were planning to do as you guys wanted."

"So," Sasuke continued, "we waited those two and a half years to see what would happen. I went to Anko instead of Orochimaru, and after her and I found him and killed . . ." The boy stopped mid-sentence, distracted by Britni playing with her outfit. After realizing that all the attention was on her, she looked up.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that our ninja outfits are really ugly now that they aren't animated. You can continue now," she said putting her hands down, no longer playing with the material of her shirt. Sasuke smirked and started up again.

"Well, after we were done with Orochimaru, I talked to Naruto and decided that the two of us could go after Itachi."

"Is he dead?!" Sayward interrupted. The two boys and Britni stared at her. "Sorry, it just kinda burst out of me, like in would any fan girl, sorry for interrupting. Proceed."

"Actually . . . that's part of the reason as to why we're here now. See, me and Sasuke have been looking for Itachi for three months now, and then we found something and a realization kicked in . . ." Naruto now had the girls' full attention. "Remember what happened at your party?"

"Well, there was a grinding train, some GHETTO BOOTY, oh, and when we got our asses kicked by Kisame and Itachi . . ."

"And then later when Sayward and you(Sasuke) were talking, me and you(Naruto) went outside and you said that ANBU was still looking for them . . . what are you saying?" The two fifteen year olds looked at each other, then both took in a deep breath.

"They were both still lose that day you guys left. We later found out that they were actually there, hiding in the woods."

"See, when you guys did the jutsu, it created a leak, so that people are leaking from our dimension to yours."

"Which is how we got here . . ."

"And we think that Kisame and Itachi got here from it as well."

"Really?!" Sayward nearly shouted. Again everyone stared at her. "Sorry."

* * *

**How was it? I know, it's short. But I'll make it up by adding the four pages that should be in this chapter to the next . . . so that's ten pages to look forward to. Thankyou to eveyone who read. Reviews are most welcome and appriciated. Also, it may guilt me into updateing sooner if I get an ass load of reviews . . . :) thanks everyone**


End file.
